


Doorbell

by Morpheus626



Series: Lee's Rock/Queentober 2020 [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: The randomly assigned lad for this prompt: Brian!A quick synopsis: Modern/Current Queen, Halloween night, the families all out and about celebrating, leaving Brian alone with Roger over at his for a night of horror movies and fun.And also maybe finally figuring out a Halloween mystery, too.
Series: Lee's Rock/Queentober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950265
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	Doorbell

**Author's Note:**

> A note: the titles for this fic and the following ones are the prompts for each day. They come from a prompt list I made myself since while the original Rocktober list was cool, I just wasn't vibing with it personally.  
> However, I gave mine a twist for an extra challenge, and also to make it more specific to Queen (hence it being more like Rock/Queentober.) I randomly assigned numbers to the lads, then randomly assigned numbers to each day/prompt. The goal? To somehow make the assigned lad the focus of that prompt, from making it from his POV, to making him kickstart the plot, or whatever else I can think up!

“I’m sorry, but it is ridiculous!” Brian slammed the front door and made his way back to the couch. 

“That may be so, but relax,” Roger scolded gently. “What would Anita say if she saw you doing that?” 

Brian sighed. “Good point. She wouldn’t be happy.” 

Roger nodded. “Alright then. Calm down and come finish this terrible movie with me.” 

“Hellraiser isn’t terrible,” Brian said. “Just gory.” 

“Subjective,” Roger waved away his protest. “Maybe they ought to make a movie about your Halloween prankster instead.” 

Brian shook his head. Part of the reason Sarina, Anita, and the kids were all out tonight celebrating elsewhere was to avoid just that. It had been going on for the last ten years, and while it was obviously not malicious in intent, it was still irritating as all hell. 

The worst, being the constant ringing of the doorbell. 

It rang again, and Brian started to stand up. 

“No,” Roger said, and grabbed his arm. “Stay put!” 

“It could be actual kids trick-or-treating!” 

“You said yourself there are so few young kids left in the neighborhood,” Roger said. “And Anita put out a bowl of candy with a sign for this exact reason: so you wouldn’t have to worry about going to answer the door. Sit!” 

He dropped back onto the couch, watching the gore and lights flash on the TV. Roger was right, he was being a silly, grumpy, old man about all of this, who just needed to relax and-

“You saw that, right?” Brian jumped up and over to the window near them. “Someone was standing right there, looking in!” 

Roger peered over. “You’re seeing things, Brian. Come sit down, there is no one out there.” 

“Roger-” 

“Brian, please,” Roger interrupted, as he stood and walked to join Brian at the window. “Even though this seems to be someone who specifically likes fucking with you every year; they’re harmless. They’ve left you a basket of sweets and candy at midnight every Halloween since they started doing this, for pity’s sake! It’s weird and unsettling, sure, but almost like...having Santa visit on Halloween, or something. Stop stressing over this, and come relax. We’re supposed to be having fun.” 

“Had Halloween queued up next,” Roger continued as they sat back on the couch. “But considering your current state, I don’t think that’s the movie to watch right now. What about that one we watched with Freddie one year, had that actress he liked in it?” 

“Fanatic?” 

“That’s it,” Roger smiled. “Silly, schlocky, sixties horror. You won’t be able to tear your eyes away from it, so you can’t sit there and be bothered about whoever is wandering around outside the house.” 

“If I recall this one correctly,” Brian winced. “I don’t think a person wants to keep their eyes on it for too long.” 

“Critique all you like, but a distraction is a distraction, and that’s what you need,” Roger said as he put the movie on. 

He tried to ignore it as the movie played. The tapping at the window. The ringing of the doorbell. The sound of someone sneaking around the shrubbery near the house. He only had to ignore it until midnight, which was...five hours away. 

He could do this. 

Fanatic was perhaps not the best distraction in the end, despite Ms. Bankhead’s best efforts, but the films that followed were better. He almost felt relaxed, enjoying bits of Roger’s commentary that came with every movie (”Do you think we could have gotten Freddie to watch Saw? I think he would have shocked us and watched all of them, you know?”) 

Then, his phone buzzed with a text notification. 

“Look at this,” Brian handed his phone to Roger. 

“Come outside if you dare,” Roger read off the screen. “Who is that from?” 

“I don’t recognize the number,” Brian said. 

“They’ve got ways to fake them now, you know,” Roger said. “What do you bet the kids know how to do that, showed the wives, and they’re messing with us now? Well, let’s go outside and call their bluff!” 

Roger looked chuffed, and pulled Brian up from the couch with him. 

“I don’t think we should,” Brian sighed. 

“Brian, I love you, you are a dear friend, but you are afraid of the wrong things tonight,” Roger said. “Our ladies are outside, probably having a laugh at trying to scare us. Now do you want to give them the satisfaction, or do you want to go surprise them before we bring them inside to watch the rest of the movies with us?” 

The doorbell chose that moment to ring again, and Roger was at the door and opening it before Brian could even try and stop him. 

“Hello ladi-John?” 

Brian rushed to the door, and sure enough...John. Standing there, smiling as if it was no shock at all to see him. 

“Me,” John replied. “As I’m getting on in years, thought I’d come to terms with some things. Like how I’m getting a bit too tired in the bones to run around your house every Halloween night, bothering you. I had a good run though.” 

“You?” Brian asked. 

John nodded. “Kudos to you for never actually seeming all that scared, despite my hard work. Though I can’t believe you didn’t guess it was me from the start! I figured I’d get away with it for maybe a year or two at the most before you called me on it.” 

He reached down, and picked up a wicker basket full of candy and containers of sweets and baked goods. “The usual Halloween treats from Ronnie, however, will continue even if I can’t spend the night driving you mad. So I will be by to drop those off.” 

Brian took a breath, and gestured for Roger to take the basket from John. 

After he had, Brian stepped forward and wrapped John in a hug. 

“Huh,” John chuckled. “I expected to be throttled. Unless you’re just working up to that.” 

Brian wiped away a tear as he let John go. “No. Maybe if it was anyone else I would want to do that. Instead-” 

He laughed at his own crying. “We haven’t seen you in ages, you ass! I can’t believe it was you this whole time. Come inside.” 

John smiled. “And?” 

“And make a new tradition for tonight,” Roger said. “We’ve got a horror movie marathon on. I don’t see why we couldn’t make plans to do it every Halloween from here on out.” 

Brian nodded. “Just you, me, and Rog. Three old silly gits, eating too much food we shouldn’t, watching movies that are...questionable in quality, at times.” 

There was a moment of hesitation. Brian couldn’t blame him. Accepting and going forward with this idea/tradition wouldn’t magically make things like they had been before. Nothing could do that. 

But all the same, it could be nice. Wonderful, even, to spend time together and have fun, with no expectations for anything else. 

“If you’ll have me,” John finally said. “I’d like that.” 

“Good! Get in here so I can set this down, and we can dig in,” Roger grinned, and led them back inside. “Everyone should be back sometime after midnight, so we’ve got a few hours left, and plenty more movies to get through...” 


End file.
